custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Distrex
Distrex is a former Onu-Matoran from Karzahni. He is now a Toa and a member of the Legion of Shadows. Biography Early Life Distrex was originally a Matoran from the Tren Krom Peninsula, though eventually made his home in the shadowy society of Xia during the early years of the universe. He worked as an engineer, and when the Xevthian Empire emerged, Distrex became part of a team of blacksmiths assigned with designing a special battle-ready Airship for the Empire. When the Empire's leader, High-King Alxor, arrived to pick up the Airship, Distrex notified the Vortixx Aretha, the head of the team, of his arrival. Much later on, he was sent to the realm of Karzahni to be repaired, but ended up being trapped by the tyrant. During this time, he had his Kanohi Huna replaced with that of a Shelek. Sometime later, he became a loyal servant and assistant of Karzahni. During his stay in Karzahni, Distrex became an enemy of the Le-Matoran named Gravak. Search for Artakha When Karzahkni left his realm to pursue Jaller's group, Distrex came along. Karzahni sent Distrex to find the island of Artakha. Shadow Matoran At some point after he began his search for Artakha, Distrex, for reasons unknown, allied with the Brotherhood of Makuta and became a Shadow Matoran. Toa/Legion of Shadows Distrex later met up with Makuta Kylla, who was on her way to the far south. He allied with her, allowing her to expose him to a number of Makuta viruses, transforming him into a Toa/Makuta hybrid. He later arrived with her at Makuta Cordak's fortress on Morek. Shortly after arriving, Distrex was assigned to aid the Lepidian bounty hunter Raduke in his mission of to recover an ancient gem from the fortress of Toa Akatark. Using his teleportation powers to get himself and Raduke inside, the pair defeated the fortress' guardian, Atukam, before recovering the diamond Cordak desired and escaping. They then traveled to one of the entrances to the legendary realm of Karda Nui, where they ambushed and captured Ventra, the apprentice of Makuta Verahk. They then returned to Morek, where Raduke delivered Cordak the gem and Ventra before departing with his reward. Later, Distrex was summoned to Cordak's throne room along with his other servants. There, Makuta Kylla began assigning them missions that would aid their goals, and Distrex was teamed with Drekaz. The pair were ordered to head to the oldest section of the Onu-Metru Archives in order to recover the Blaze Gem. Distrex and Drekaz eventually retrieved the stone, and contacted Cordak and Kylla to inform them of their success. Pleased with their work, Cordak ordered them to stop off at Zakaz to check on Osbek and Ventra's progress before returning. Later, Kylla sent them a message informing them to disregard Cordak's last order and return to his base with the Blaze Gem. Acknowledging the command, Distrex and Drekaz returned to Morek, where they passed on the Blaze Gem to Cordak. Abilities & Traits Distrex is very cruel and selfish. He would gladly sacrifice an entire village of Matoran to save his own hide. He also knows when to pick his allies. As a Shadow Matoran, Distrex could fire shadow bolts. After being transformed by Kylla, Distrex's command over shadow was greatly enhanced. He also gained a number of Makuta-based powers. Mask & Tools Originally, Distrex wore a noble-shaped Huna, which was replaced with a Great-shaped Shelek. As a Toa, he now wears a Great version of the same Kanohi, and wields razor-sharp talons, fangs, and wings. Trivia *Distrex's name was suggested by YouTube member Kualos337. Appearances *''Evils Unbound'' *''Hearts of Heroes'' (First Appearance) *''The Hydros Chronicles'' *''Society of Guardians'' Category:Matoran Category:Toa Hydros Category:toa Category:Toa of Shadow Category:Legion of Shadows Category:Onu-Matoran Category:Shadow Matoran